


Take You Home

by Brorifles (Kyloisadisneyprincess)



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, New Relationship, discovering feelings, fake drunkeness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 05:17:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14969900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyloisadisneyprincess/pseuds/Brorifles
Summary: Zeb discovers that he can't handle Kallus flirting in a bar. Kallus knows.





	Take You Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a very rough scene at the beginning of their relationship that I wrote to try to get back on my fanfiction game. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> as always you can find me on tumblr @brorifles

The bar they found isn’t exactly first class but it seems to be a popular place for the locals to get a few drinks and no questions. Maybe a little more if he’s lucky. Zeb is eyeing a nautolan, handsome if a bit boyish for the lack of facial hair. He twists through the crowd locking his lekku around a few appreciating hands before moving along, His motion fluid.

 

Descended from amphibians Nautolan skin is tender and very smooth, especially along the tips of their lekku. The only part of his own anatomy Zeb can compare them to is well… For that reason Zeb finds it strange that the man can just let himself be touched. There is an openness to him and an emptiness in his dark well like eyes.

 

And he is looking at Zeb.

 

They make eye contact across the dim room, no words can be exchanged at a distance with the music. It drowns out countless other undoubtedly explicit conversations.But  eye contact, and the extra sway in his step as he approaches makes the intent clear. Zeb doesn’t stop to think how strange it is; usually the slimy ones don't go for anything furry, their dewy skin acts as a lint roller. And then he realizes.

_ He is not looking at me. _

 

Kallus is drinking if you would like to call it that. His throat works as he plays with the rim of the bottle with tongue and lips. Zeb registers slowly. It's a show. It's not for him. Kallus is demonstrating what he would do to the other man’s body. As mesmerized as Zeb is he's outside this entirely.

 

_ Would they… _ Zeb almost freezes trying to compute. He imagines Kallus’s tongue playing with the green lekku, his hands stroking the impossibly smooth and sinuous body. He’s not exactly disgusted. Zeb can’t say he never wants his friend to get laid but… _ Who would… How would they? _

 

Zeb turns back to his drink as the Nautolan approaches but he can see out of the corner of his eye when Kallus’s flush darkens. Kallus is his own person, Zeb has no right to interfere and if he did so now he’d surely make a scene. He forces himself to be uninterested until A hand with nails too sharp strokes up his thigh a smile too wide and sharp suggests a more private venue.

 

Kallus lets out a breath. Zeb is afraid it is an answer and he breaks, no longer content to wallow into his cup. Kallus’s hair has fallen or been stroked out of place and the possessive hand the nautolan has on his hip sends Zeb even further into a downwards spiral.

 

He imagines Kallus gasping, screaming, slick and open for and with this strangers juices. It shocks him that Kallus is not the one he is jealous of. Without thinking his hand goes to Kallus’s shoulder. If he’s smart he can avoid a fight over this. Not a fight with the other patrons or the greedy seducing waif that’s currently attached to Kallus’s thigh, but a fight with Kallus himself.  As jealous as Zeb is he knows that the nautolan still looks too good for Kallus to say no lightly.

 

“Go back to your drink,” Zeb says, half turning Kallus back toward the bar.

 

“Why? I’m a free man,” Kallus argues petulantly. He lets one curving tentacle wrap its way up his neck before taking it in his mouth.

 

Zeb feels like he is going to burn the entire bar down just with the heat of his anger. 

 

“Well so am I.” Zeb says before redirecting his efforts. “ _ Hey _ , Nautolan, want a drink?” He asks drawing his shoulders up to his full height and reaching for the hand frozen on Kal’s waist. Zeb enjoys watching his eyes go wide.

 

Some of the lingering anger must come off because Kallus quickly sends the interloper away with the gentlest excuse about the ‘poor manners’ of his ‘grumpy friend.’

 

Zeb is trying to figure out how he can occupy the bar stools on both sides of Kallus for the rest of the night as Kallus gets up and pays their tab.

 

“It’s early.” Zeb says not moving from where he’s seated.

 

“Well, you’ve ruined the fun so I might as well get some sleep tonight, even if it is the boring kind.” Kal says, throwing his jacket over one shoulder. “Come on.” he finishes pulling Zeb out into the night with him.

\----

“Not that I had much of a chance getting anyone to take me home with a big purple rain cloud like you hovering over me at all times!” Kallus says, he stumbles a little on the rough road.

 

Zeb is sure he’d been watching Kal, when he hadn’t been thinking about him. Maybe the stuff you can come by as a rebel is just aa bit stronger than whatever imperials are drinking these days. Kallus stumbles again.

 

“Kriff, I just wanted…” he starts.

 

“I'll take you home.” Zeb interrupts without thinking.

 

Kallus stops and looks up at him. Zeb isn’t sure that Kallus’s sober brain would be able to deal with that one, much less the jar of buzzing loth-bugs he has up there now.

 

“I mean can't have the rest of the crew thinking you've run off on us already.” Zeb says scratching at the back of his neck. 

 

“With all of your Rebel secrets!” Kallus says back. He stumbles again and this time Zeb is close enough to steady him

 

_ Is Kallus teasing or offended? _

 

“All off the important secrets,” Kallus says bringing his voice to a low slurred whisper as zeb wraps an arm around them so they can walk “ Your clearance codes, your strategies, your stolen heart…”

 

Kallus’s face is inexplicably close to his neck as Zeb listens. And he pushes Kallus away to find his eyes clear, smug expression on his face.

 

“You faker!” Zeb says pushing Kallus away

 

“Who’s the faker?”  Kallus asks eyebrows raised.

 

Zeb doesn't think for half a moment before pulling Kallus back into his arms.

 

“That Nautolan kriff that though he could touch what’s mine.” Zeb answers before pulling Kallus in for a kiss.

 

When they pull away Kallus laughs.

 

“Well, I suppose, for confidentiality's sake, I could let you take me home.”


End file.
